


Fragile and Broken Minds

by jane7703



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane7703/pseuds/jane7703
Summary: Ben is lost and alone, he has no one to turn to and where to go ...until he tries to steal a car.





	Fragile and Broken Minds

As Sophie stopped her car near a more deserted part of town…, a man walked out of the alleyway next to her car. The man had stubble in the shape of a beard, his hair was messy but still some what slicked back. His eyes were wide and terrified as almost unnoticeable tears welled up in his eyes. The man held a gun pointing it at Sophia as his hands started to shake.

“Freeze! Don’t move or…or I’ll shoot.” The man said his voice weak and wavering. Sophia looked at the man, giving him a kind smile as if completely unfazed by the looming threat of the gun and the man’s unstable behavior.

“G…get out of the car lady….and nobody gets hurt!” The man says his voice still shaky and unthreatening.

“You know if you wanted a ride you could have just asked.” Sophia says calmly, her serene quiet voice unwavering as she gave the man a kind smile. The tears in the man’s eyes well up as they quietly fall down his face.

“I…I’m sorry…. I need to go, please take me as far away from here as possible!” The man says hopping into the car and shutting the door behind him. The man didn’t make a sound as they started driving, not until they drove out of that part of town did the man finally break down. He dropped his gun, as it hit the car floor with a small “clank” he broke down into tears. He continues to mumble apologies as his hands cover his face. Once the man calms down t he man looks up at Sophia confusion and guilt in his eyes.

“Why…why weren’t you afraid…?” the man says in his deep, weak and broken voice.

"There was nothing to be afraid of...i knew you wen't going to actually shoot" Sophie says calmly as she keeps her eyes on the road, with the slightest disappointment in her voice.

"My name is Sophie, Sophie-Anne Grayson. What's yours?" She says with a gentle smile.

"Ben" The man says licking his lips nervously.

"Just...Ben?" Sophie questions while raising her eyebrow, still keeping a eye on the road.

"Yea..just Ben" The man now named "Ben" said with a blank expression.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ben." Sophia said giving him a kind and gentle smile.

"You too I guess.." Ben said, his gruff voice giving off his uncertainty as he looked down at the floor.

 


End file.
